To Choose From Two Hearts
by pensquared
Summary: Chihiro decides to forget about Haku and gets friendly with the new boy, Hashi. But just when things were going her way...
1. Prologue

Yippee! Penxpen writes again! * waits for applause, crickets chirp, sweatdrop * Oh, well, hope you like it.  
  
:: To Choose From Two Hearts ::  
  
:: prologue ::  
  
Chihiro calmly brushed her long chocolate colored hair. She wanted herself to look extra special. After all, today was her 15th birthday! And what could possibly be more exciting?  
  
She looked into the mirror. A large pair of amber eyes stared back eagerly at her. In the reflection, she could see many bouquets of flowers behind her. A grin stretched across her face.  
  
She remembered when she had gotten her first bouquet of flowers, and those had been goodbye flowers. Since then, she had received so many more. At her new school, she had become immensely popular. All the girls had wanted to be her friend, and all the boys had been, at one time or another, lovesick puppies begging for her affection.  
  
Chihiro bit her lip thoughtfully. Why is so popular, anyways? She had always been a shy girl, the kind who was not noticed.  
  
"It must've been because of the spirit world," she thought aloud. "After all, there, I had to talk and negotiate a lot, like with the no- face, Yubaba, Haku . . ."  
  
Chihiro felt a strange yet familiar heat rise in her cheeks. Darn it, why are these first loves so hard to forget? It's been five years and I still can't forget him!  
  
"It must be a sign that you two are meant to be together," a small angelic voice chirped inside her head.  
  
"But he hasn't made any signs he wanted to see you again. He doesn't care about you at all!" a more devilish voice chuckled.  
  
Chihiro snapped back to reality, shutting off the voices. It was true; she hadn't received any sign from Haku. She'd been waiting for him for five years, denying every boy there was, just for him. Darn darn darn darn darn; first loves are just too hard to forget.  
  
Somberly, Chihiro inhaled the sweet scent from the bouquet. She would be happy today. And maybe, this year, she could just forget about Haku. 


	2. Hashi

Fine then. Don't give a starving author any reviews. It's not like I "wanted" you to read this anyway. * sobsniffcry*  
  
Oh well, shall write anyways. For my sanity. Twahaha.  
  
Oh, er, note: I don't know Japanese. Thus, some names mite be kinda messed up. Kk? Kk! ^.^  
  
:: chapter 1: The New Student ::  
  
"Happy Birthday, Chihiro!" A mob of people surrounded Chihiro as soon as she entered the bleak brown doors of Koramoto High Monday morning. Chihiro sweatdropped. It definitely wasn't normal to have fifty girls stampede you with presents this early on Monday morning.  
  
She felt a small tug on her arm and felt herself pulled into the nearby bathroom. "Shh, if you want to escape that mob of psychos."  
  
Chihiro smiled gratefully at her best friend. "Thanks, Miki. Coming to the rescue yet once more."  
  
Miki Hanabashi rolled her eyes. She tugged at her blue jumper, the school uniform all students were required to wear. "Super Miki, that's me." She peeked out the door. "Ok, Chihiro, it's all clear. Let's hurry up, before the old hag-man starts PMSing and marking tardies."  
  
The two girls were only a flash of blue cotton as they dashed to the class. They pushed the door open, and a fat, dumpy man with piercing black eyes squinted at them. "You're not late."  
  
"Konichiwa, Mr. Maruimoto." The irritable man sniffed in reply and went back to reading his book.  
  
Chihiro and Miki quickly went to their seats at the back of the room, where they met their other friend, Aiko Osaka. "Wow, you two are early, considering that the whole 'We Worship Chihiro Club' was waiting to ambush you, Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro shook her head in a mock sad way. "I don't know what they see in me, a small, scrawny, untalented freshman."  
  
Miki rolled her eyes again. "Oh, puh-lease, Chihiro, you don't know? It's SO obvious. I mean, you're just radiating 'cool' all around you. And you're so pretty too!"  
  
Chihiro snorted. She hated to be called pretty.  
  
Aiko giggled. Mr. Maruimoto glared at her with venomous eyes. Aiko stifled her laugh mid-giggle.  
  
Mischievously, Miki decided to rub things in a bit. "Oh, and don't forget: Chihiro is also a talented violinist, a great artist, number one in our Geometry class, straight A student, . . ."  
  
"MIKI!!!"  
  
"Ms. Ogino! Please quiet down!" Mr. Maruimoto bellowed, looking angrier than ever."  
  
Chihiro sat down and kicked Miki savagely to stifle the giggles emitting from the green-dye haired girl.  
  
"Class, settle!" Silence filled the room when Mr. Maruimoto bellowed out these words that were heard every morning.  
  
"We shall start this morning with our history exam."  
  
Chihiro was sure she noticed a small smirk on the man's tight, cold lips.  
  
"But before we start. We have a new student today."  
  
"Poor fry," Chihiro heard Miki mutter. "Doesn't know what they're in for."  
  
The door opened, and a boy with floppy black hair walked in. Chihiro caught her breath sharply; this guy looked almost identical to Haku, except his eyes were a strange lime color.  
  
"Introduce yourself." Mr. Maruimoto barked at the new boy, using his schoolwide recognized first-day student apprehension technique.  
  
The new student leaned casually against the desk. "Takahashi Hirata. Was in New York for a foreign exchange program before coming back to Japan. Nice to meet you all."  
  
Mr. Maruimoto squinted his eyes dangerously. This Takahashi Hirata wasn't intimidated by him. That was bad. "Go sit down," he growled in a dangerous voice.  
  
Takahashi flashed a relaxed smile. "Will do, Mr. M."  
  
The class suddenly broke into excited chatter. "He called him Mr. M!" "Oh my gosh, he isn't scared!" "I can't believe it!"  
  
Chihiro had to admit, this guy had guts. No one else had yet dared to be so loose around Mr. Maruimoto.  
  
Mr. Maruimoto's face became a vibrant red. "Sit down, Mr. Hirata. By Aiko Osaka. Ms. Osaka, raise your hand."  
  
Aiko giggled nervously as she raised a trembling hand. It was just her luck; this really cute guy would be sitting next to her!  
  
As he casually walked up to aisle, Chihiro whispered, "Good going, Takahashi!" and flashed him a smile.  
  
He settled down in the empty seat behind Chihiro and waved off that compliment. "Ah, no big deal. Mr. Maruimoto is way too arrogant, I just thought I'd let him have a taste of the real world."  
  
"I'm Chihiro Ogino. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Takahashi Hirata. Well, you already know that. You can call me Hashi."  
  
"Ms. Ogino, and Mr. Hirata, stop talking!"  
  
Chihiro immediately turned her head back forward again, but Hashi had a smile plastered across his face. "Ah, loosen up, Mr. M. I mean, the tardy bell hasn't even rung yet, old bean."  
  
Laughs rang across the room. Chihiro turned back quickly. "Bravo, Hashi, bravo!"  
  
Chihiro smiled to herself contentedly. This Hashi was truly a strange boy, but nonetheless, he was about the coolest person ever. 


	3. Date over Lunch

:: chapter 2 ::  
  
Chihiro sat plunked her lunch tray down on the table between Miki and Aiko. She sat down with a huff. "Uh, not again."  
  
Miki poked warily at her food. She swore that the brown, lumpy goo moved on its own. "Yep. Chef's surprise."  
  
Aiko bit happily into her sushi. "Good thing I had some leftover sushi. I had a premonition of some strange lunch like this."  
  
Chihiro gave Aiko a grumpy glare. "Gee, thanks. Just had to rub it in on us poor, poor people eating the leftover cafeteria food from the last two months."  
  
Miki stuck a straw into her milk and slurped. "Hey, what do you think of that new guy. What's his name, Takahime?"  
  
"Takahashi. He wants people to call him Hashi, though."  
  
Aiko giggled. "Getting friendly, aren't you? Going by shortened names already?"  
  
Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh, puhlease. Does everything have to be around those weird romance novels you read?"  
  
Aiko pouted. "They're well written!"  
  
Miki grinned Cheshire-cat-like. "So, what do you think about him?"  
  
Chihiro took a sip of her milk. "Ah, he's cool. I mean, who else would stand up to Maruimoto? And he went to New York! Isn't that just cool?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. He's cool."  
  
Chihiro noticed what Miki meant. Her face flushed a bit red. "Hey, hey, hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Miki and Aiko were busy laughing at Chihiro's flushed, embarrassed face, and Chihiro was busily trying to stifle those laughs. "Can I sit here?"  
  
The three girls froze. In front of them was Takahashi, holding a lunch tray.  
  
Miki put her head under the table to stop her wild laughter. Aiko stared up at him with a blushing face, stuttering over the word 'yes'. That left Chihiro as the only sane person. "Sure, Hashi."  
  
In a graceful swoop, Hashi settled himself into a chair across from Chihiro. He glanced at Aiko, who was still red, and Miki, who was convulsing under the table with wild giggles. "Uh, hi. Nice friends you've got here."  
  
Chihiro kicked her two friends, and the two immediately straightened up. "This is Miki Hanabashi, and that's Aiko Osaka."  
  
Hashi flashed them a smile. "Nice to meet you, Miki, Aiko."  
  
Miki nodded back, and nudged Chihiro. In a very audible stage whisper, she said, "Nice boyfriend you've caught, Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro blushed and sweatdropped. Hashi blushed momentarily too, but he almost immediately returned to his normal self.  
  
"Uh, anyways . . ." he said, changing the subject. "What are you girls doing after school?"  
  
"I'll be babysitting my cousins," Miki said.  
  
"I have dance class," squeaked Aiko.  
  
"I'll be home, slaving away on homework." Chihiro sighed. "Nice lives, eh?"  
  
Hashi finished his milk, and prodded his lunch. He wrinkled up his nose, and tipped his lunch into the trashcan behind him. "I'll be home too, but my stuff's not set up. Want to come with me to the library for homework? And afterwards, we can go get some ice cream. My treat."  
  
"Sure, alright!"  
  
"Great." Hashi stood up and smoothed out his blazer, which was part of the school uniform. "I'll meet you at your locker, ok?"  
  
"Sure. Bye for now!"  
  
Chihiro turned and looked at her two friends, whom had their jaws dropped to the ground. "You two ok?"  
  
Miki was the first to recover. "I swear that he just asked you out on a date."  
  
Chihiro blinked. Oh yeah, huh . . .  
  
Miki whistled. "Love at first sight, eh?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Chihiro and Hashi sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G . . ."  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
Even as she protested, she knew that Miki and Aiko wouldn't stop bugging her about this.  
  
Then again, she didn't really mind. 


	4. Confessions at Little Kawaii

Gah, Hashi means chopsticks? .o.O who ever knew?  
  
:: chapter 3 ::  
  
Chihiro slammed her locker shut. She hoisted her backpack upon her back. Meekly, she waved to a few girls passing down the hall, trying to get Chihiro's attention. She watched as the group of girls bounded off, ecstatic that they gained some attention from Chihiro.  
  
She waved goodbye to Miki and Aiko. Impatiently, she looked at her watch. Where was Hashi?  
  
"Hey."  
  
"AUGH!" Chihiro jumped up and around before she noticed that it was Hashi that had tapped her on the shoulder. "You scared me, Hashi!"  
  
Hashi grinned a bright white grin. Chihiro could swear that his teeth almost twinkled. "Gomen. My lock was stuck, so I was kind of delayed."  
  
He offered his arm to Chihiro in the way French aristocrats did in the 14th century. "Shall we go, Lady Chihiro?"  
  
Chihiro giggled. "My, my, what a gentleman, Hashi." She slipped her hand onto Hashi's arm and pretended to walk in high heels.  
  
A group of boys sat under a tall maple tree on the school yard. One suddenly pointed a finger across the schoolyard. They could see Chihiro and Hashi walking hand in hand, giggling merrily.  
  
"How did Takahashi get Chihiro so quickly?"  
  
"It never worked for us!"  
  
A short, scrawny brown-haired boy sighed. "I guess we just don't have this kind of luck. Anyways, got to go, I'm gonna be late for work."  
  
"Bye," came many monotonous voices, sullen from seeing Chihiro with someone other than themselves.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chihiro groaned, slapping the history book shut. "I swear, Maruimoto is the spawn of the devil! We just had our test, and tomorrow we have a quiz? He's pure evil!"  
  
Hashi stopped biting the end of his pencil momentarily. "I agree. I mean, I'm only here for one day, and look at all the homework I've got!"  
  
Chihiro glanced at her watch. "It's five! I've got to be home by six."  
  
Hashi slid his books into his backpack. "Let's go get some ice cream. After all, I did promise you."  
  
"Nah, it's alright."  
  
"No, no, I insist." Hashi flashed another of his bright smiles.  
  
Chihiro rolled her eyes in defeat. "All right, all right. You win. Let's go." She grinned. "Your treat?"  
  
Hashi grinned too, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "Duh."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Hashi peered up at the bright, neon orange sigh above a glass door. "Little Kawaii? What kind of a store name is this?"  
  
Chihiro smiled and pulled Hashi in. "Trust me, this restaurant's really good."  
  
Hashi grumbled. "I'm losing my masculinity here, going into a little cutesy restaurant called Kawaii."  
  
Chihiro put on her innocent look. "Masculinity? You don't have any!"  
  
"WHA.?"  
  
Using that chance, Chihiro pushed Hashi through the door.  
  
Once they got in, Hashi had to admit that Little Kawaii wasn't such a bad restaurant. The walls were painted a cool blue color, and the furniture was very modern looking. Soft, new age music echoed in the background, and soft conversation from teenagers flooded the room. "Alright, so it's not that bad a place."  
  
"Told ya."  
  
They settled in a booth next to a curtained window. Chihiro picked up a menu and bit her lip. "What do you want, Hashi?"  
  
Hashi pondered a bit. He looked over the menu. Boba? Strawberry snow bubble? Where were those starbucks cappuccinos he knew so well?  
  
Chihiro glanced at Hashi's puzzled look. "Er, I'm going to order the mango snow bubble. Do you want one too?"  
  
Hashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh, yeah, I've tried those before. They're really nice and warm and. . ."  
  
"Hashi, snow bubbles are cold."  
  
Hashi sweatdropped. "I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did." Chihiro giggled. "If you don't know what to order, just say so."  
  
"I think I'll order now." Hashi waved a hand in the air. "Two mango snowbubbles, please."  
  
Chihiro smiled at the waiter. "Hey, Sato, what's up? I didn't know you worked here."  
  
The small, skinny brunette boy turned slightly red. "Oh, . . . uh, I'll get your snowbubbles."  
  
Chihiro shrugged. "Dunno what's his problem, always been a bit shy, I suppose."  
  
Their drinks soon arrived. Chihiro and Hashi sipped their drinks. Suddenly, Hashi slapped his drink down.  
  
"Uh . . . Hashi?"  
  
Hashi blushed a bit. "I'm sorry if this is a bit sudden, Chihiro, but . . . I'm not used to bottling up my feelings very well."  
  
"Hashi?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see, ever since I saw you this morning, I've been . . . enthralled."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I . . . Like you." Hashi paused, taking a sip of his drink. His blush faded, and he turned himself back into the cool, casual Hashi Chihiro had known. "You're just really funny, nice, and . . . intelligent. And all."  
  
". . ."  
  
Hashi rubbed his temple a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry that this is sudden and all . . . gomen nasai . . ."  
  
Chihiro sat in a state of shock. So this wasn't just a normal friendship, Hashi wanted more. No, she can't, she couldn't, what would Haku think . . .  
  
Those voices that appeared on Chihiro's birthday suddenly rang up again. "Remember Haku, your promi . . ." The angelic voice died out with an anguished moan.  
  
The devilish voice chuckled. "Ah, forget her. I took care of it. Haku hasn't seen you for five years! He's probably not going to start now!"  
  
Chihiro hated to admit that the devilish voice had a point.  
  
"And after all, on your birthday, you said that you might try to forget about Haku this year."  
  
Yes, so she did. She did say that to herself on her birthday . . .  
  
"Hashi . . ."  
  
Hashi looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Chihiro . . . I'll . . . go now."  
  
Chihiro caught the edge of Hashi's blazer as started walking. He stumbled backwards, spilling some juice over himself. "Wha . . ."  
  
Chihiro's grinning face was what he saw as he turned around. "No, Hashi, stay! I . . . well, let's try this out. Maybe it'll work!"  
  
Hashi grinned. "Great!" He got down on his knees, offering a hand to Chihiro. "Shall we go, Ms. Ogino?"  
  
Chihiro daintily placed her hand into his, primly getting up from her seat. "Yes, servant!"  
  
The two walked out, laughing merrily. Sullenly, Sato glanced after them. "Darn . . . I guess guys like me never get the girls."  
  
Arm in arm, Chihiro and Hashi walked off into the setting sun. 


	5. Stars

:: chapter 4 ::  
  
"Chihiro, I feel neglected."  
  
Chihiro glanced puzzledly at Miki, slurping her milk. "Why?"  
  
A grin spread on the girl's face. "You spend all your precious time with Hashi. He's been here for a month, and you're with him all the time."  
  
"Says who?" Chihiro arrogantly put her milk back down on the cafeteria table, trying to look as intimidating as possible.  
  
"Says me." Hashi sat down at the spot across from Chihiro. It had become almost routine, him eating lunch with the girls.  
  
"Hashi! I'm not a friend-ditcher at all!"  
  
Hashi plastered a look of hurt on his face. "So you're a boyfriend- ditcher? Ditcher ditcher ditcher . . ."  
  
"HASHI!"  
  
"Just kidding!" Hashi broke into good natured laughter, and Chihiro was giggling along soon too.  
  
Aiko rolled her eyes. "Lovebirds."  
  
Chihiro pinched her. "Says who?"  
  
Miki made a face. "Everybody."  
  
"Oh, by the way," Aiko said, changing the subject, "since it's Friday, what are we all doing? I want to go to the movies, and Miki is coming too. Are you two interested?"  
  
"Nah." Hashi shook his head. "Chihiro and I have a . . . date."  
  
"Psh, Hashi," Chihiro said, dismissing the raven-haired boy. "You're the reason they call me a friend-ditcher. We'll go to the movies with you two, ok?"  
  
"Cool, we'll meet you in front of the theater at six."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Three stunned girls walked out of the theater, with a sweatdropping boy lagging slightly behind.  
  
"The ring . . . I . . . see . . . the . . . ring . . ." moaned Miki.  
  
"No . . . don't take me . . ." Chihiro said dazedly.  
  
Aiko could only stare around paranoidly.  
  
Hashi sweatdropped. "Ugh, are you girl's ok? That movie was scary, but not that scary . . ."  
  
Suddenly, a cat in a nearby alley overturned a trash can. In a flash of light, he found Chihiro in his arms, clutching his neck tightly to a point of suffocation, Aiko wimpering, grabbing his right leg, and Miki burying her face in his back, her arms clutched around his waist. He sweatdropped. "Uh, it's just a cat."  
  
He walked to a taxi, and with the help of the driver, pried Miki and Aiko off him. He waved the girls off. "Go home, and stay in the light!"  
  
Hashi loosened Chihiro's hands from his neck. "Let's go on the rest of our date, shall we?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Wow, the stars are beautiful!" gushed Chihiro, her fear of the Ring forgotten.  
  
Hashi handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "When I moved here onto the top floor, I knew it was a great place for star seeing. Here, drink something warm."  
  
Chihiro snuggled deeper into her seat, a blanket around her shoulders. Her hands cupped around the steaming mug, and she took a sip.  
  
Hashi settled in next to her, holding a mug of hot chocolate himself. "Occasionally, I see some shooting stars. Try to find one."  
  
Chihiro leaned back, resting her head on Hashi's shoulder. She murmered to herself, "I'm glad I went on . . . not doting on Haku . . ."  
  
Hashi turned his head around. "Hai?"  
  
Chihiro smiled. "Nothing."  
  
A burst of bright blue flashed across the sky. "Look!" Chihiro squealed. "Shooting star!"  
  
The blue flashed across again. And again. And again, before disappearing into the bright buildings in the near distance.  
  
"Wow," Chihiro sighed amazedly. "What a star!"  
  
Hashi chuckled. "It could be a dragon, swooping down from the heavens!"  
  
Chihiro laughed. "Yeah, sure. And I suppose it'll go to our school as a human."  
  
She rested her head against his shoulder again. This was great, this was terrific. For the first time in five years, she felt truly happy. 


	6. Kobayashi, Haku?

Thanks for the reviews. ^.^ It's nice to know people actually read my story. Arigato!  
  
:: chapter 5 ::  
  
"Konichiwa, Mr. Maruimoto!" Chihiro greeted her teacher cheerily early on Monday morning.  
  
Beside her, one arm on her shoulder was Hashi. He also cracked a friendly grin to Mr. Maruimoto. "Ohayo, Mr. M."  
  
Mr. Maruimoto was unhappy. Very unhappy. Here they were, at Koramoto High, 7 am, Monday, and these students were smiling. Smiling! He grunted at the happy greetings and glared daggers at the backs of his happy students.  
  
Chihiro and Hashi could care less. Chihiro practically broke her seat, the way she charged into it with energy. "Konichiwa, Miki, Aiko! Today's a great day, isn't it?"  
  
Miki glared up from her history book. "Good day? We have a history test that's worth HALF of our grade and you can say it's a good day?"  
  
Aiko said nothing, being too engrossed in her history book, her lips silently wording the birth and death of every semi-important man, woman, and child in the history of the Earth.  
  
Hashi waved his hand casually. "Oh, Chihiro and I have nothing to worry about. We quizzed each other all of Saturday, and Sunday morning too. Even I can ace this thing."  
  
Miki paused from her studying. "Sunday morning?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Hai."  
  
"But you usually sleep late on Sundays!"  
  
Hashi shrugged. "We were studying late, so Chihiro slept over."  
  
"She slept with you?" Miki broke into uncontrollable giggles, and had to stuff her sleeve into her mouth in order for Mr. Maruimoto not to hear.  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped. "Not in the same BED, baka hentai!"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Maruimoto stood up and bellowed the words he was so infamous for. "We shall start this morning with our history exam . . . which, may I add, is half of your total grade?"  
  
This time, Chihiro didn't just notice a small smirk on his lips. He actually broke out into an evil smile.  
  
"However, we have a new student. Let us welcome him."  
  
Miki reached over the aisle and nudged Chihiro. "Let's just hope this one's not good looking, or Hashi might have some competition."  
  
Chihiro's response was a savage pinch and an "innocent" smile.  
  
The door of the room opened, and in walked a boy who looked just like Hashi.  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped. What was it with this class and Haku look- alikes?  
  
"Class, this is Haku Kobayashi."  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped once more. This one even had the same name as Haku.  
  
Haku Kobayashi grinned in a way that was an immaculate duplicate of Hashi's grin. "Konichiwa. Haku. Lived in the sp . . . Spain for a foreign exchange program, then moved here."  
  
Mr. Maruimoto felt like chucking this new student, along with Hashi, out the window. Both of these kids were too arrogant, independent - and unfearful - for their own good. "Go sit down. Now."  
  
Haku didn't move.  
  
Ah, a good opportunity! "Mr. Kobayashi, do you dare not listen to me? This is your first day, young man, and you've gotten off on the wrong foot! I have half a mind to . . ."  
  
"Whoa, chill out, M!" Haku waved his hand to the class. "You didn't even tell me where to sit, old guy."  
  
Laughter erupted around the room, and Mr. Maruimoto turned a crimson shade. "Next . . . to . . . Chihiro . . . Ogino . . . NOW!"  
  
Chihiro raised her hand, and Haku looked at her. He smiled . . . and walked down the aisle.  
  
"Good going, Haku!" she said as he passed her.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and smiled. "Arigato!"  
  
Chihiro exhaled. She didn't even notice that she had been holding her breath in. Yeah, what did she think he was going to say, "Hi Chihiro I'm from the spirit world"?  
  
Mr. Maruimoto started handing out the test. Chihiro could feel herself tensing up. She had studied hard with Hashi, but this was still nothing to be taken lightly.  
  
Even though she sat in the second to last seat (right before Hashi), she was handed a heavy stack of papers from the person sitting in front of her. Horrified, she realized that each test was 27 pages of question/answers, essay questions, but no multiple choices - in size 8 font.  
  
She picked up her pen and started on the first question. "What was the birthdate of the sister of the tailor of the messenger of the favorite cook of the Shinsengumi's captain of the first squad?"  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped. Racking her brain . . . Shinsengumi captain . . . Was it Hajime Saito? Wait, no, that's not it. Gah! Who was . . .  
  
A light, folded up piece of paper glided onto her test. She raised her eyebrow in puzzlement. A note? From who?  
  
Her fingers unfolded the paper, and she gasped at what it said.  
  
"Konichiwa, Chihiro! Have you forgotten me? I promised I would come back, and here I am! Hai, me, right here! I had to take time to find you, and then had to give myself an identity, not to mention Yubaba not wanting me to leave. But here I am now, in the flesh. - Haku"  
  
Chihiro snapped her head back up and stared at the boy wearing the blue blazer next to her. As if reading her actions, he turned his head up from his book and gave her a smile. She noticed that he was wearing old fashioned clothing, the same kind that Hakku used to wear.  
  
So Haku was Haku.  
  
He smiled at her, and softly whispered, "Hai, it is me."  
  
"Miss Ogino!" Mr. Maruimoto boomed. "Stop looking around! Keep your eyes to your own paper before you . . ."  
  
That was all Chihiro heard before she blacked out. 


	7. Haku or Hashi?

:: chapter 6 ::

            "Ugh . . ." Chihiro clamped a hand to her throbbing head. She must have bumped it as she fell. Groggily, she opened her eyes, seeing a blurry white mass. "Where . . . am I?"

            "She's awake!"

            Suddenly, she was surrounded by people in the nurse's office. Miki was there, propping her up with pillows. Aiko was pouring out a glass of water. Hashi was standing next to her, clearly worriedly eyeing the bump on her head. And at the foot of her cot . . .

            "Haku?"

            Haku grinned apologetically. "I didn't know any better way to tell you, Chihiro . . . I'm sorry if it was a shock to you." He reached for her hand, but was knocked out of the way by Hashi. 

            "What do you think you're doing, Kobayashi Haku?" he growled dangerously.

            Haku and Hashi both stood up. Facing each other, they were almost identical. In fact, except for difference in eye color, they could become one of those optical illusions where two identical faces look at each other, forming a vase in the middle.

            Chihiro shook her head hard to clear that image out of her head.

            "What do you mean by that, Hirata Kobahashi?"

            Hashi straightened himself up. "I happen to be her boyfriend." His lime green eyes glared angrily at Haku.

            Haku's blue eyes glared just as well back. "I'm sorry, I believe her true love never broke up with her," he said frostily.

            Two pairs of green and blue eyes matched up to a pair of brown ones. "Chihiro, tell this psycho to back off," Hashi said, pointedly accenting to word psycho.

            Haku gave a snort of disgust. "Chihiro," he said, "Who the heck is this spawn of a radish?"

            Haku and Hashi glared at each other murderously again before returning their gazes at Chihiro.

            Chihiro grinned weakly. "It'll . . . take some time to explain."  

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            Chihiro's mother tucked her in, placing a bowl of chicken soup on Chichiro's bedside table. "Now, Chihiro," she said, "You took quite a shock today, I think you're in too much stress."

            "Mom, I'm fine . . ."

            Her mother's eyes flashed dangerously, although she continued in the same motherly tone. "You are NOT fine, Chihiro darling. You are too busy."

            "But – I"

            "And I'll be talking to your history teacher, Maruimoto-san, to tell him to not give you the final. You need rest, and studying won't help at all."

            "Uh . . ." Hey, maybe this wasn't so bad after all! "Ok, Mom, whatever you say."

            Mrs. Ogino patted Chihiro's head, and walked out her room. As she slowly shut the door, she said, "Oh, and your friends are here to see you. I don't think . . ."

            "Mom, could you let them in? Puh-leeeeease?"

            "In your condition, I . . ."

            "Because they're worried and all, Mom, I'm sure they want to hear how I'm doing and all."

            Mrs. Ogino clucked her tongue.. "Very well then, but no loud, promiscuous behavior. If I hear any loud or strange bang or thud, they're all going out."

            Chihiro put on her best lovely-daughter grin. "Yes, dearest mother."

            Mrs. Ogino rolled her eyes in as dignified a way as possible, and left. A few seconds later, Aiko and Miki bursted into the room, followed by Hashi and Haku. Well, they were actually followed by two gigantic bouquets of red roses, carried by the boys whose heads could barely be seen over the red mass of petals. 

            "Chihiro!" Aiko handed Chihiro a basket of pears. "Are you feeling better? My mom said to bring these, pear soup is supposed to cure headaches."

            "Thanks, Aiko, I . . ."

            "Chihiro!" Miki interrupted Chihiro's thanks in a loud, teary voice. She knelt down by Chihiro's bed, sobbing. "I'm so sorry I made all that fun of you . . . what if it was the last thing I said to you? What if you hit your head and got a concussion and serious head injury and you went into a coma or died I would never forgive myself! I'm so sorry!" And with that, she buried her head into Chihiro's comforter and bawled.

            Chihiro sweatdropped, along with Aiko, Hashi, and Haku. Miki was always the logical one, the tomboy who always stood on top of things. Chihiro patted Miki's head awkwardly. "Uh, Miki, it's alright . . ."

            "NO!" Miki sobbed harder than ever. "It's all my fault, all my fault!" With that, she clasped her arms around Chihiro's neck in a dead-tight hug.

            "Mi . . .ki . . . too . . . tight . . . can't . . . breathe . . ."

            Miki let go, slightly red. "Gomen . . . I got a bit carried away . . ."

            Hashi and Haku cleared their throats at the same time, and then immediately continued to glare at each other. 

            Hashi took a step forward. "Chihiro, these flowers . . ."

            Haku took two steps, standing in front of Hashi. "Are for you, Chihiro, my . . ."

            Hashi took another step forward. "Dearest . . ."

            "Love."

            Two colossal bouquets were placed in front of her face. Chihiro nearly gagged at the strong scent of roses. "Uh, arigato," she squeaked, her nose pinched in an attempt to not go into a sneezing fit.

            Miki and Aiko, knowing Chihiro's allergy, relieved her of the flowers. A pregnant pause floated in the air. "Well?" Miki prompted.

            "Well what?" Chihiro replied.

            "The whole thing about Haku." Aiko supplied. Hashi nodded. Haku fiddled with a button on his blazer.

            Chihiro sweatdropped. "It's a long story . . ."

            Miki nodded curtly. "Tests are called off, since your fainting made the principal think that Maruimoto was pushing us too hard. So . . . we've got time."

            "It's kind of hard to understand . . .".

            Aiko sighed. "Try us."

            Chihiro looked towards Hashi. Hashi nodded. She looked towards Haku. Haku smiled. Chihiro sighed.

            "Ok . . . Well, it all started on the day I moved here . . ."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two hours later:

            "And so, I was right in thinking that none of the pigs were my parents. I mean, I would hope I know my own parents. So Yubaba had to let me go. Everybody was cheering, I think they were glad that someone outwitted Yubaba. Haku walked me over to the gateway to the real world. He said that we would meet again, no matter where or when. He told me to not look back as I walk through the gateway. And that was the last time I ever saw him, until today."

            Chihiro took a sip of water, ending her story. A thick silence filled the room.

            The silence was overwhelming, until Miki broke it: "Intense!"

             laughter filled the room. Aiko was cracking up, and Miki was laughing at herself. Hashi was chuckling. And Haku even uttered a giggle or two.

            Soon, though, the attention returned to Chihiro. Hashi glanced nervously at Haku (though not lacking vengeance in any way) and Haku chewed on his lip. Aiko prompted, "So who?"

            "Who?" Chihiro said, surprised.

            "Yeah, who! Who are you going to pick? Hashi, or Haku?"

            Chihiro glanced nervously from one face to the other. Hashi smiled at her, and Haku did too.

            "I . . ." Silently, Chihiro cursed. Hey, you voices inside my head, the devil and the angel! I need help!

            Meekly, the angelic voice said, "Uh . . . well, it's up to you, really . . . your love life, not mine."

            What about you, Hades Jr.?

            Even this one sounded nervously weak: "Ah . . . well, whoever you hate more, go ahead and break their heart . . . that's good evil behavior."

            Looking from Hashi to Haku, Haku to Hashi, Chihiro felt more confused than ever. 

            "I . . . can't choose . . ." She felt a tear trickle down her face, and then another. "I . . . really don't know." Those tears burst into a flood of sobbing.  
  


            "Uh, guys," Aiko said quietly, "Maybe you should leave."

            Miki nodded. "I don't think it'll be good for . . ." She titled a meaningful nod towards Chihiro.

            Hashi and Haku both nodded and quietly walked out.

            "Bye, Chihiro," Hashi said. "See you soon." He walked out. Chihiro wiped her eyes dry.

            "Farewell, Chihiro," Haku said. "Five years, I can wait one more day to see you again."

            The door closed. Aiko patted Chihiro's head compassionately. "PMS?"

            Chihiro sniffed. "Hai."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

  
            The minute Haku and Hashi waved goodbye to Mrs. Ogino and heard the door shut behind them, they erupted into a fierce spat.

            "Listen here, you girl-stealing son of a horse, Chihiro is mine," Hashi hissed venomously while shoving Haku ferociously.

            Haku shoved just as viciously back. "She was mine first, if you might notice, dim headed broken lightbulb."

            "Where were you in the last few years, then, huh?"

            Haku snorted indignantly. "If you might notice, I've been trying hard ever since she left."

            Hashi brushed his bangs out of his eyes angrily, jade shaded eyes glinting. "You tried hard? YOU TRIED HARD? Do you know how hard I tried? Besides, you're not even a human! You can't give her half of what I can!"  
  


            Haku paused, studying Hashi hard, as if looking for something.

            "What's your problem, Spirit Boy?"

            Haku narrowed his eyes. "I'm not human?" He walked down the sidewalk jauntily. "Speak for yourself, Dream World boy . . . or should I say brother?"


	8. Keeping it in the Family

:: chapter 7 ::  
  
"Brother?" Hashi paused for a second. Then his face contorted angrily. "Shut up! What do you mean?"  
  
Haku smirked. "Need I make it more clear? Alright, little bro, lemme take it down a notch: you - are - my - brother - dream - world - boy! Do you understand yet?"  
  
Hashi strode forward until he was nose to nose with Haku. "Oh yeah? How could you know?'  
  
Haku smile grew even more arrogant. "Tsk, tsk . . . seems like the time you spent in the Dream World wasn't very well used . . ."  
  
Hashi turned a even deeper violent shade of violet. "And how the hell would you know about that?"  
  
Haku grinned. "Your watermark."  
  
"My . . . WHAT?"  
  
Haku sighed. He pulled out a small mirror from his pocket and waved it in front of Hashi's eye. "Look at your eye."  
  
Hashi stared at Haku. "What?"  
  
"Look at your eye."  
  
"Uh . . ." Hashi looked. Green eyes . . . "So?"  
  
"Keep looking, you fish-bellied wimp."  
  
Hashi glared at Haku furiously. "I swear I'll pound the sh . . ."  
  
Haku rolled his eyes. "KEEP LOOKING IN THE MIRROR."  
  
Hashi looked back into the mirror. "This had better be good," he muttered.  
  
"Ok . . . are you looking, you flea-infested mongrel?"  
  
Hashi felt a swell of anger inside him, and suddenly, for a part of a second, he saw light blue kanji in his eye, surrounding the pupil. He looked up, surprised. "Do that again."  
  
"Sure, you useless sissy who doesn't deserve Chihiro."  
  
Hashi looked into the mirror, and saw that the kanji was "Takahashi River". He looked back up at Haku, all anger forgotten. "What was . . . that?"  
  
Haku grinned. "That, my brother, was the watermark."  
  
Hashi snorted. "And that would mean?"  
  
Haku sighed. "All rivers have a watermark, and since we are technically rivers, we have one too."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
Haku shrugged. "Yeah, look into my eye."  
  
Hashi took a look. "Kohaku River . . ." [A/N: eh! Does anyone know how to spell Haku's name that's like really really long?] His face held an expression of mingled shock and happiness. "You're my brother then . . ."  
  
Haku sighed deeply. "Duh."  
  
A peaceful silence settled . . . until: "HEY, WAIT A SEC! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS IN THE DREAM WORLD?"  
  
Haku shook his head despairingly. "Hello, I was in the Spirit World! As in THE Spirit World! You know, like I can communicate with other worlds?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So I was talking to your, er, master . . ."  
  
"But how come I never knew you were in the spirit world?"  
  
Haku looked smug. "Because, little bro, I am Haku, who studied sorcery, not you, who invaded people's dreams."  
  
Hashi glowered but stayed silent.  
  
Haku continued on breezily. "So, of course, I am so much more intelligent and all . . . by the way, I suggest that you tell Chihiro about . . . well, you."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Because if you don't I will."  
  
Hashi sighed. "Fine."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chihiro sullenly sipped her water. "Guys . . . who should I pick?"  
  
Miki and Aiko looked at each other apprehensively. "Well, I dunno . . ."  
  
Chihiro sighed. "If you were me, who would you pick?"  
  
A silence hung over. Finally, Miki spoke up. "Well, I kind of think . . . Haku, you know? I mean, I don't know him that well, but he seems nicer . . . kind of . . ."  
  
Aiko bit her lip. "I dunno, I kind of think Hashi is cool to be with . . . but Chihiro, it is your choice."  
  
Miki twirled her hair. "Of course, though, Hashi is human and Haku is . . . well, from the Spirit World. It all depends on what you like. If you . . ."  
  
The door swung open, cutting Miki off mid-sentence.  
  
"Haku? Hashi?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing here again?"  
  
Hashi twiddled his thumbs. Haku sighed. "Ok, Chihiro, HASHI has something to tell you. Right, Hashi?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . ." Hashi mumbled.  
  
Haku nudged him forward. Hashi awkwardly stuck his hands into his pockets. "Well, Chihiro, you see . . . Haku and I . . . we're kind of like, related . . ."  
  
Haku sighed and looked Chihiro in the eye. "We're brothers."  
  
Chihiro's mouth hung open in a perfect O. "You . . . two . . . brothers . . .?"  
  
Hashi nodded. "And . . . and . . .:"  
  
Haku raised his eyebrows. "Go on."  
  
"I'm from the Dream World."  
  
Hashi fell silent, staring at his feet. Haku bit his lip. Miki and Aiko stared at this scene in shock. Chihiro, however, looked rather . . .  
  
"So it was YOU that visited me!"  
  
[A/N bad chapter, yes I know, I have a bad case of writer's block x.X better chappie next time . . . and sorry I didn't update for so long, I was really kinda busy for the last week or two. ^^;;; gomen!] 


	9. The Start of the Chihiro War

[AN: This chapter was brought to you by me. And AnimeFan26. Because her- or his, or whatever- review for my other story reminded me to start writing. And there you have it, I'm writing not reading. ^^]  
  
:: chapter 8 ::  
  
Hashi looked away bashfully. " . . . yeah."  
  
Silence. Then: "Hello, Chihiro?" Miki said, pointing animatedly to herself. "Fill me in? Like, now?"  
  
Haku looked confused too. "Yeah . . . what do you mean?"  
  
Aiko was mumbling incoherently to herself about something like "Dream Spirit world brother what I hmm?"  
  
Chihiro looked around the room. "Do I have to be the one to explain? Hashi, you explain it then!"  
  
Hashi looked down at his feet. "I a few years ago," he mumbled, "in dream we like talked and . . ."  
  
The whole room sweatdropped. "Try using a language that humans know, Hashi,"  
  
Miki said sarcastically. "You know, maybe Chihiro should talk."  
  
Chihiro sighed deeply. "Fine."  
  
"I met Hashi the day I left the Spirit World. I had a dream that night, and I guess I saw Hashi there. I thought I was just dreaming about Haku, because I had just left. But," she said, frowning slightly, "When I woke up, there would always be something clutched in my hand. The first dream, we were in a field of flowers, and I woke up with flowers clutched in my hand. Later, there were rocks, grass, water, and even candles."  
  
She shrugged. "The dreams stopped about a year ago."  
  
Haku glanced at Hashi. "So you've been communicating through the real channel?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Miki held up her hands. "Hold it, stop! Real channel?"  
  
"It's the dream wavelength where we can bring a person to a real place while they think they're sleeping."  
  
"But," Chihiro said, confused, "Why me?"  
  
"Because . . . I fell in love with you that day ten years ago."  
  
Chihiro looked shocked. "What?"  
  
"Well, I am Haku's brother, so that makes me a river too. And the day after you visited the Nyghami Kohaku Nushi River . . . Ok, the Kohaku River . . . your parents brought you to visit me too."  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened. "Wow."  
  
"And so I went to the Dream World when I was dammed, trying to find a way to get closer to you. I tried your dreams, but they were always closed, and while you dreamt about me, you always forgot them when you woke."  
  
"But later . . ."  
  
"When you knew Haku, you thought that I was him. So you willingly let yourself through the Real Channel."  
  
"Then a year ago . . ."  
  
Hashi smiled. "I heard my baka brother was trying to get a human form to live in the human world. So I tried, too. Of course, my master, Kubaba, was kinder, and I was able to get to you first."  
  
A silence hung in the air again. Then suddenly, Miki's laughter broke the tense air.  
  
Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"It's just . . . all this spirit world dream world river stuff . . . seems . . . so . . . unreal!" she said between giggles.  
  
Chihiro laughed too, and glanced at the clock. "Oh my god . . ."  
  
At that moment, Chihiro's mom waltzed in with a tray. "Out, you children, out! It's almost 8! Don't you kids have a curfew? And Chihiro needs her dinner!"  
  
"Oh!" Aiko said, trying not to laugh at Chihiro's pinched up nose. "We'll be going, Ogino-san. Sayonara, Chihiro!" With that, she walked out with Miki in tow. "Yeah, Sayonara!" Miki called out.  
  
Hashi walked over to Chihiro. "Sayonara, Chihiro." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Haku walked over too. "Chihiro, farewell." He kissed her cheek.  
  
Chihiro blushed.  
  
Mrs. Ogino watched with an eyebrow raised.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Ok, baka, you're NOT getting Chihiro!" Hashi said, enraged.  
  
"Like a midget hentai like you can stop me," Haku spat back.  
  
Hashi narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I will."  
  
Haku snorted. "We'll see who she chooses, that we will."  
  
Hashi walked forward until he was nose to nose with his brother. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It is now."  
  
And so began the Chihiro War.  
  
[AN: short chappie? Gah, I have horrible writer's block for this story . . . I can't seem to continue it, even though I have the plot in my head and all. Oh well, nonetheless . . . please review! I hope I'll get over the block soon.]  
  
[AN: Eh, shamelessadvertising here: I have a new story called 'The Superstar and the Swordsman' for Rurouni Kenshin. If any of you are Kenshin fans, please check it out. Arigato gozaimasu! ^^] 


	10. Dishwater at Little Kawaii

:: chapter 9 ::  
  
Chihiro sheepishly walked through the door to her first period class. Sheepish, because she had just been severely mauled by her fanclub again. Groaning from the scratches on her leg, she sat down heavily in her seat.  
  
Aiko raised an eyebrow. "Again?"  
  
Chihiro groaned. "Hai. You wouldn't believe how much those girls can claw on the floor, fighting to be the one to talk to me."  
  
Miki sniggered. "I see you have lovers." Miki then yelped. "What'd you pinch me for?"  
  
"Who, me?" Chihiro said with puppy eyes.  
  
Just then, Hashi came in. Or maybe it was Haku, who could tell? They looked identical! Hashi/Haku came up to Chihiro. "Ohayo!"  
  
Looking into his eyes, Chihiro saw a light blue. "Ohayo, Haku."  
  
"Hey, Chihiro, will you come with me to Little Kawaii today?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you after school at your locker!" Haku grinned and sat down.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Chihiro, konichiwa!" Hashi said, breezing through the door.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Say," he whispered, bending down to her ear, "Come with me to that Little Kawaii place today, ok?"  
  
"I'm . . ."  
  
"Ok! I'll see you at your locker after school.  
  
"But I . . ."  
  
"Ogino, do you have something to announce to all of us?"  
  
Chihiro sighed. "Iie, Maruimoto-san."  
  
"Good."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chihiro didn't get a chance to speak to any of them that day. Whenever she tried to explain the situation, she was always cut off. Sighing with frustration, she threw her books into her locker and slammed it shut.  
  
"Chihiro!" Haku smiled and walked towards her. "Are you . . ."  
  
"Konichiwa!" Hashi grinned and walked towards her from the other side of the hall. "Ready . . . Haku? What are you doing here?"  
  
"ExCUSE me, but Chihiro and I are going to Little Kawaii."  
  
"What? Chihiro is going with me to Little Kawaii!"  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped. "Uh, guys . . ."  
  
"She agreed to go with me," Haku said icily.  
  
Hashi's hands clenched into fists. "Me, floppy-bellied trout!"  
  
"Stop describing yourself," Haku said coolly.  
  
"I'm describing YOU!"  
  
"How could you possibly be?"  
  
"Because that's how you look!"  
  
"We're TWINS, stupid!"  
  
Chihiro felt realization wash over her. So that's why they looked so similar!  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the better looking one."  
  
"Only your mirror says that."  
  
"Uh . . ." Chihiro said awkwardly. "Shall we . . ."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You don't count!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I don't need to prove anything."  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped. "Guys . . ."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"You!"  
  
"Bwak bwak bwak . . ."  
  
"You're the one acting like a chicken!"  
  
"I'm imitating you."  
  
"You're the mangy feathered dodo around here!"  
  
"GUYS!!!"  
  
Haku and Hashi looked at her in surprise. "Hai?"  
  
"I was going to tell you guys, but neither of you would listen! So BOTH of you asked me to Little Kawaii!"  
  
"Oh." Haku and Hashi both looked a bit sheepish.  
  
Chihiro sighed. "Why don't we all go to Little Kawaii, together?"  
  
"What?" Hashi jumped back in surprise and turned a surprised face to Haku. "With him?"  
  
Haku glared at Hashi. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."  
  
Groaning, she steered Haku and Hashi, who were glaring death threats at each other, out the door.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chihiro sipped her chocolate float nervously. The three of them occupied the rounded booth at the corner of the room. Haku and Hashi sat on either side of her, glaring death threats.  
  
She glanced to her left. Haku, sipping on his ice tea, was glaring at Hashi with burning hatred; Chihiro was sure she saw flames in his eyes. When he noticed she was looking her way, he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Chihiro then glanced the other way at Hashi, where he was slurping his boba. Slurping, and sending daggers at Haku.  
  
Chihiro sighed and slurped up the last of her drink. She glanced at her watch and groaned. "Guys, it's almost six, and I promised my parent's I'd be back by then. I got to go."  
  
"I'll pay the tab," Hashi said grandly, reaching for his wallet.  
  
"No, I'll pay for all of us," Haku said, even grander.  
  
"I'm paying!"  
  
"No, I am."  
  
"Say's who?"  
  
"Let me think . . . me?"  
  
"I'm paying!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"KUSO!!!"  
  
Haku and Hashi looked at Chihiro in shock. She blushed into a vivid red; she usually never lost her temper, and even more rarely so said anything profane.  
  
Smiling nervously, she suggested, "Why don't we all pay for ourselves?"  
  
Haku nodded. "Ok, then."  
  
Hashi crossed his arms. "Fine."  
  
Chihiro paid, and waving goodbye, walked out the door.  
  
Hashi gave a murderous look to Haku. "All because of you, she didn't have a good time."  
  
"Hmph, I could say the same thing."  
  
Haku reached for his wallet . . . and again . . . "Where's my wallet?" He looked at Hashi's reddening face. "Hashi . . ."  
  
Hashi burst out laughing. "I took it out of your pocket at school right before we left! It's in the lost and found bin at school right now!"  
  
Haku's face paled. Hashi raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you mad?"  
  
"Of course . . . but . . . who's going to pay the tab?"  
  
"Me, of course!" Hashi reached into his pocket.  
  
"You can't . . ." Haku said, face paling even more.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I did the exact same thing with your wallet."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chihiro snuggled into her covers, and settled back into her pillows. Ah, what a tiring day. She turned off her lamp and closed her eyes. "I wonder what Haku and Hashi are up to now?" she murmured sleepily before dozing off.  
  
Haku shot a evil glance at Hashi. "Arigato SO MUCH."  
  
Hashi glared back. "You did the same thing, you know."  
  
"Quiet!" the cook barked, his voice resounding across the room. "You still have five dollars to make up!"  
  
Continuing to glance daggers, knives, and chainsaws at each other, the two returned to the elbow-deep dishwater.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
I got 14 reviews for chapter 8! Thank you all so much! ^^ This story is now my most reviewed story, even though I've had (and still have) writer's block for about three quarters of this story. How can you all put up with me?  
  
As for the story, well, I have no idea where I'm going. I'm not sure who's going to get Chihiro . . . I love love Haku, but I have to love Hashi too . . . after all, they are brothers. XD  
  
Since school is starting soon, I'm going to not be able to update for long, long periods of time. Maybe once a month? This goes for all of my stories. I'm sorry, but high school is true evil. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Annoucement of the Fireflies

:: chapter 10 ::  
  
"Why do you two look so sleepy? You have bags under your eyes!" Chihiro exclaimed, looking at the dreary faces of Haku and Hashi.  
  
"We were . . . busy." Hashi said, yawning.  
  
"Dishwater . . ." Haku mumbled, while his eyes slowly started closing.  
  
Miki and Aiko were having too much fun tweaking Haku's hair into little triangles to notice.  
  
"CLASS!" Maruimoto bellowed. "INTO YOUR SEATS!"  
  
"SOAP!" Haku yelled, jerking awake.  
  
The moment he said soap, Hashi collapsed under the table, cringing. "NO SOAP, PLEASE!!!"  
  
The entire class sweatdropped. Even Maruimoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ookay . . . for the rest of the class who are still sane . . ."  
  
"Let me guess," Chihiro muttered. "We have a test?"  
  
"We have a test."  
  
"Bingo," Miki muttered back.  
  
"But I also have an announcement."  
  
Chihiro, Miki, and Aiko exchanged glances.  
  
"The Fireflies dance is next Friday," he said monotonously, reading from a flyer. "Dress is formal. It starts at 6 PM with a school wide dinner provided by Little Kawaii. Then, the dance is from 7 to 10 at the school gym."  
  
Chihiro, Miki, and Aiko exchanged excited glances.  
  
"Nominations for Firefly Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior Queen and King are due this Friday. The voting is next Wednesday." He looked at the excited class. "What? Do you want more? That's all!"  
  
The class exploded into excited whispers. "Oh my god, I think he's going to ask me out!" "I need to get my hair done!" "Oh my god let's go shopping for dresses!" "Food?"  
  
Chihiro turned around. "That's so cool, the first formal dance of the year!"  
  
Aiko smiled. "I know! And we all know Chihiro is going to be freshman queen."  
  
"That is SO not true."  
  
"So is," Miki said, grinning.  
  
Chihiro muttered dark curses under her breath.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Chihiro looked at Miki. "What?"  
  
"Who is your date? Haku or Hashi?"  
  
Chihiro turned around, looking at the two brothers who were obviously arguing again. The words "Chihiro", "date", and "better brother" could be heard from the fierce hissing. She sighed. "I really don't know . . ."  
  
Aiko brightened. "Hey, let's all go together. Like, no dates, just us girls. That way, we won't have a WWIII with them fighting over Chihiro here."  
  
Chihiro grinned. "Great idea!"  
  
Haku and Hashi looked over at the girls with horrified looks on their faces.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"So . . . you're really not going to take anyone as a date?" Hashi asked, sipping his milk.  
  
"No."  
  
"But . . . will you dance with boys at all?" Haku asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Hashi added.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
Haku and Hashi looked at her with puppy eyes. Chihiro sighed. She couldn't stand puppy eyes. "Fine . . ."  
  
Haku and Hashi's faces lit up. "COOL!" They both said at the same time, and then immediately started arguing on who got the first, last, and 4th dance.  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped.  
  
~~ end chapter ~~  
  
Hey, guys, I need opinions! Do you want a shopping chapter or not? I know some people like chapters where people go shopping, but some don't. So, it's all up to you! Mall chapter or no mall chapter?  
  
Sorry for the relatively short chapter . . . but it's kind of like a transition chapter. Because if I add on, it'll be another 5 pages and 10 days. ^^;;; Next chapter will probably be longer.  
  
Please check out yet ANOTHER fic of mine. It's called Everything Dearest, and it's a Rurouni Kenshin chance. Please give it a chance!  
  
And as for the question of who's cuter, Haku or Hashi . . . I really don't know, they're supposed to look identical! ^^;;; But for personality, Haku's the more cool and collected while Hashi is more short-wired and expressive. Dunno, who do you like better? 


	12. Shopping Chapter

(A/N: Ok . . . I decided to do a shopping chapter for my amusement . . . hehheh.)  
  
:: Chapter 11 ::  
  
"Here we are, everybody!" Miki waved goodbye to her mother, who drove off. "The mall, the epitome of girls!"  
  
Chihiro and Aiko nodded.  
  
Haku and Hashi just looked puzzled.  
  
"Chihiro . . ." Aiko said, looking over her shoulder, "remind me again why these two guys are tagging along on a girl-inspired ritual?"  
  
Chihiro had a slightly evil grin. "Because, my dear, the girl-inspired ritual requires bag-carriers."  
  
Aiko could not marvel enough at the ingenuity of that idea.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The group stepped into the mall, and all five mouths dropped open. Miki, Aiko, and Chihiro were astounded at the variety of shops they could choose from. Haku and Hashi were stunned into oblivion on how long they would be here.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Miki squealed, dragging everybody into the nearest store, called "Kawaii Productions."  
  
Immediately, each girl had a dress ready. Miki had chosen a long, midnight blue strappy dress. It worked well with her newly-dyed midnight-blue hair. The silky material fell to her ankles like bright ink.  
  
Aiko had a silver-shaded strapless dress. The multi-toned material shone brightly and shimmered. It also came with a small denim jacket to match.  
  
Chihiro had picked a crimson halter with embroidered hems. The halter straps were made out of a kimono material. It set off Chihiro's pale skin perfectly.  
  
"WAIII! Chihiro, you look so cute! Like an anime character!"  
  
"Aiko, you too, so prettyful! And Miki! WOW!"  
  
Hashi grinned. "We'll be home in ten minutes."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"WAIIII!!! Look at that pair of shoes, Miki! They'd look SO cute with that dress you got!" Aiko and Chihiro squealed in unison over a pair of black strappy sandles.  
  
"WAI! I know! Let's go!"  
  
Haku and Hashi looked exasperatedly at each other. Each was held down by about seven bulging shopping bags full of clothing and other strictly "girl stuff".  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I feel sick."  
  
"For the first and last time, I feel the same as you."  
  
"Didn't we get the dresses already two hours ago?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what's with the jewelry, shoes, perfume, and this hair iron thing?"  
  
Haku sighed deeply. "It is a female thing. Even as river spirits . . ."  
  
The two sweatdropped deeply at the girls, who were turning the shoe store inside out and upside right, left, and every other direction while looking through every shoe in the entire store. " . . . It is still impossible to comprehend them."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"So, boys, what do you think?"  
  
The day had started to turn dark, and all three outfits were finally complete, much to the relief of Haku and Hashi. Both had red marks on their hands from the many bags.  
  
Miki stepped out of the dressing room. Her midnight blue dress was now paired with the strappy black stilettos. Never to be a conformist, a punky black spiked choker set off her neck, and blue plastic bracelets of every shade covered both her arms.  
  
Aiko came out next. Silvery material draped off her figure, and a silk flower was pinned on the jean jacket. A silver bracelet clung nicely to her wrist.  
  
Haku and Hashi clapped enthusiastically. Well, partly because that the girls really did look fantastic, but mostly because they feared that they would go and try to change into more outfits. Which would be bad.  
  
Aiko and Miki curtsied. "I take it this is good?"  
  
Haku nodded. "Terrific, splendid."  
  
Hashi gave a thumbs up. "My eyes are dying of happiness."  
  
Aiko grinned. "Then just wait until Chihiro comes. Chihiro!"  
  
A loud thud was coming from the third dressing room. "JUST A MOMENT . . . OUCH! CURSE YOU, HANGER!"  
  
Miki sweatdropped. "We . . . picked rather . . . interesting shoes for her."  
  
"OK, I'm ready!" Chihiro stepped out. Her halter dress hung perfectly off her figure, and red strappy sandals adorned her slender feet. "So? Whatcha think?"  
  
Miki sweatdropped. "Er, I think when guys' jaws drop to the floor, it means that they like it."  
  
Aiko cast a disapproving eye over Haku and Hashi, who were just short of hyperventilating, drool hanging out the sides of their wide open mouths. "Yep, they like it very much."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Whew, this has been a long day," Aiko said, walking towards the exit of the mall.  
  
"You have no idea," Hashi muttered.  
  
Miki suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Oh no! Chihiro! You didn't get any jewelry yet! And the entire mall is closing in ten minutes!"  
  
Haku and Hashi looked as if the greatest sin had been committed.  
  
Chihiro, on the other hand, shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter. I don't like jewelry anyways."  
  
At that exact moment, a small wooden cart was being pushed past by an elderly woman. Delicate jewelry hung from the hooks, swinging gracefully.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am!" Miki stopped the woman, who blinked bemusedly. "Young ones, what have you called me for?"  
  
"I know you're cleaning up, but would you please consider letting us buy a small piece of jewelry for our friend here?"  
  
The old woman smiled a toothy grin and put a wedge in front of her cart's wheels. "I never say no to customers!"  
  
All five of them browsed around, fingering the chains and pendants. Haku took a small silver chain with a star. "I think this will work well, Chihiro."  
  
Hashi stuck his head around the cart and made a face at Haku. "As if. Look what I found!" he proclaimed, holding a silver chain with a crescent moon.  
  
"Younger brother, mine is miles superior to yours."  
  
"In your dreams, femmy boy."  
  
Haku scowled. "You look the same as me. Femmy boy yourself."  
  
"Well, at least . . ."  
  
"STOP!" Miki yelled, stopping Hashi mid-insult. "Instead of having an insult bash, why not let Chihiro choose?"  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped when Haku and Hashi both turned around, grinning genially at her. "Uh, guys . . ."  
  
"Chihiro," Haku crooned, "Wouldn't you love a star to adorn your neck?"  
  
"Darling," Hashi said sweetly, "this moon would look fabulous on you, right?"  
  
Chihiro backed away slowly . . .  
  
"Hey, Chihiro!" Aiko beamed. "Look what I found!" She held up a silver, almost translucent chain in the shape of a choker. A while oleander crafted from glass dangled from it, shimmering in the light.  
  
"Wow!" Chihiro ran over, two disappointed boys behind her. "That's perfect! Thanks, Aiko!"  
  
Aiko grinned. "No problem. But . . . what's wrong with them?"  
  
Chihiro looked in the direction Aiko's head nodded to. Haku and Hashi were sobbing passionately, each clutching a silver chain. "It must be a river spirit thing."  
  
~~ end chapter ~~  
  
Kind of a semi-fun, added-in thing, ne? =) I'm sorry for not updating sooner . . . but really, time is a precious thing for me. And I never have enough of it.  
  
This story is posing a problem for me . . . I have no clue how to end it. So, for now, it's just a fun project, going on and on until I can figure out a way to end it. =) 


End file.
